


Lost Puppy

by kxgfangirl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Author tried to make it fluffy, Fluffy?, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, She doesn't know how that went, my babies are adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxgfangirl/pseuds/kxgfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't walk with me to class today. We always walk to class together. What ever I did to made you angry I'm sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done for like 2 weeks... Sorry  
> Prompt from almarsh944, she also edited this fic.  
> All mistakes are mine, still.

Killua was gone. He wasn’t waiting where he usually did _everyday_. They had walked together every single day for the past 3 years! Gon knew that Killua was here today, he saw him in first hour. When Gon walked in, Killua was already there. Which was strange, Gon was usually the first one there.

 

Killua had been acting strangely for the past week, now that Gon thought of it. He got to school earlier, then started walking before Gon got back from his locker. He nearly had to run to catch up. Gon waited for a couple minutes by Killua’s locker. Maybe Killua fell asleep during his last class, AP English, and was running a little late. He glanced at the clock on the wall, one minute before the bell rang. He was never this late. Gon trudged to class, just making it past the door frame as the bell signaled the beginning of class. Hurriedly, Gon made his way to his seat by Killua.

 

His white-haired friend had his head on his desk, most likely trying to sleep. Killua hadn’t even greeted Gon yet. This fact saddened Gon. He pouted while staring at Killua, waiting for some sort of response. He didn’t get one, Killua fell asleep.

 

An idea popped into Gon’s head, one he didn’t like at all. What if Killua was mad at him? Killua had never left without Gon. He didn’t even do that when Gon threw a pie in his face, no matter how much he looked like he wanted to strangle the tan boy, still his glare just wasn’t as terrifying with whipped cream dripping off his hair. Gon was worried. What had he done that was so bad?He thought that he hadn’t done anything to make Killua mad, not on purpose at least. Sure, he had complemented him repeatedly, but that didn’t really irritate him. He’d just blush and call me an idiot. Gon was so sad and confused it felt like he was going to cry. He decided that he’d be extra nice to Killua!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killua was extremely embarrassed. Gon was complementing the hell outta him. _It isn’t fair, Gon knows how that affects me. He looks even cuter (so happy!) when he complements me. How is that even possible?! Ugh! He’s going to kill me! How am I going to gain the confidence now? He’s so nice to me, but how would he react to me saying that I’d like to be more than friends?_ Killua groaned, he has to do it by the end of the week! He’s been putting it off for too long.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gon was relieved, Killua walked to the next class with him, and he didn’t seem mad. Though Gon was still worried. _Killua’s still acting weird. He asked if he could ask me some questions for an extra credit paper. I don’t know why he would need it. He’s really smart._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

“What is your opinion of homosexuality?” Killua asked.

“Gay people?”

“Yes.”

“Love is love, it doesn’t matter what gender a person likes. They were born that way. There’s nothing wrong with it.”

 _This is a good start._ Killua thought.

“What do you think of PDA?”

“It doesn’t bother me.”

“At all?”

“Not at all.”

Killua smiled, then schooled his features.

“Have you thought of dating someone of the same gender?”

“Not a lot, I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Do you have a crush on someone?”

“I think so.”

“You think so?” Killua furiously scrawled on his mini-notebook.

“I’m not sure how I feel about them?” Killua was quiet for a while, had Gon said something wrong?

“Killua! I’m sorry!”

He looked up from his notebook, confusion clear on his face.

“What? Why?”

“Did I make you mad?! If I did, then I’m so sorry! Please tell me what I did!” Gon looked close to tears. Gon moved to grab the sides of Killua’s face.

“Gon.” He said softly, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then what happened?”

“I’ve just been thinking... a lot...”

“About what?”

Killua took a deep breath, trying to will himself to be as... as strong as the adorable brunette that was currently looking worriedly at him.

“I like someone.”

Gon’s face lit up, he pinched Killua’s cheek.

“Who is it?!” Gon asked excitedly.

“I don’t know if they like me back.”

“Anyone would like you back. I like you lots!”

Killua blushed and murmured something.

“What?”

“I don’t know if they’re gay.”

“Well, if they don’t like you, they’re stupid! And I’ll be your boyfriend instead!”

Killua looked hopeful.

“You mean it?”

“Yep! Like I said before, I like you lots! So I’d be the best boyfriend ever!”

Killua’s smile was small, but it was obvious how happy he was.

“It’s you, Gon.” He whispered after a few seconds, unable to make eye contact with him.

“Really?!” Gon all but shrieked, jumping up and down, his grin so bright it outshone the sun.

Killua nodded, moving quickly to place a chaste kiss on Gon’s lips.

Gon looked so happy that Killua feared his heart would explode from his cuteness, Gon from being so joyous. He crushed in a bear hug his sweet, joyful giggling contagious.

 

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos!!


End file.
